Tale As Old As Time
by arya23
Summary: Kolena, with lots of appearances by Klaroline. Kol meets Elena and never looks back. His micheavous and hilarious antics cause her to slowly loosen up and not be so confined by the various tragedies in her life- and eventually fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction story. I absolutely love the character Kol. Please let me know if you think I should continue, and please tell me any suggestions or what you would want to see happen. Thanks for your time!

**Tale As Old As Time**

**Chapter 1: Allow Me to Introduce You**

Elena's tears had dried after what was a rough night, to say the least. She had ruined everything. Damon and Stefan seemed to have put their brotherly bond first, before her, so they had decided to not even bother talking to her. Then there was Bonnie and Caroline. Her sisters. Now she wasn't so sure.

She couldn't help but have bitter thoughts towards Bonnie. Yes, Bonnie's mom had been turned because of Elena's predicament, but when it came down to who had lost the most people- Elena definitely won. She couldn't really blame Caroline, now that she thought about rationally. Caroline probably figured that Elena would be able to find comfort in Damon…or Stefan. Caroline was too preoccupied with her weird relationship with Klaus to be knowledgeable like she usually was.

Then there was Elijah. The one person who seemed to truly understand her, and her actions. But he had left. Or so said his elegant letter. Elena wished fervently that he was still around, or that he came to his senses and returned soon.

The rest of the Originals posed a problem towards Elena also. Not that Elena cared, but Finn and Esther were probably furious at Elena. But Rebekah…that was one regret. Rebekah and Elena could have been great friends, but that was no longer a possibility, at least for now.

Oddly enough, Klaus seemed quite jolly around Elena, for multiple reasons she assumed. First, she was his prized doppelgänger. Secondly, he was highly entertained by the ironic love triangle she and the Salvatore's were entangled by. And lastly…Caroline. Elena was smart enough to see that Klaus had taken an unashamed liking to her blond vampire friend, and if he was on civil terms with Elena, it meant that he would see Caroline more frequently.

Elena thought for a minute. Who was she forgetting? _Kol. _She hadn't met him personally yet, but from what she had seen with his spat with Damon, he seemed like the ultimate mischievous bad boy. Kol reminded of her of Elijah…with more outwardly deadly intentions and a love for fun.

Her curtains flew down, allowing the room to be engulfed with light. Elena sat up, looking around. "What…?" Caroline flashed aross the room and curled up on Elena's bed.

She looked apologetic. "Sorry," she pointed to Elena's phone, "I'm faster than my texts." She beamed at this realization and then looked at Elena with concern.

"Are _you _okay?" There was Caroline's mother hen attitude. Caroline looked guilty. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize the issues with 'the brothers'".

Elena shook her head, slightly embarrassed. "No Caroline, it's fine. Don't worry. Maybe it's time everyone stepped back anyways. Besides, Damon has found comfort with Rebekah…" she trailed off softly.

"GROSS! Well but still!" This was very Caroline like- not being able to let things go. She huffed, "You shouldn't have had to be alone last night. So I'm sorry."

Elena smiled, trying to reassure her friend. "Well you have been a little preoccupied with Klaus."

Caroline bit her lip, feeling ashamed. "Look Elena, I know that-"

Elena cut her off. "I know that I should being feeling a really deep hatred for Klaus. And I did, once. But now…seeing him with his family and him oddly justifying how everything was for the family…I DON'T forgive," Elena said quickly, "but I can begin to empathize. Especially seeing what a bitch their mother is…to even think about killing _Elijah- _the most moral vampire I've ever met!"

Caroline looked at her, nodding in understanding but still astonished. Her phone began ringing. "Go ahead," Elena looked at her, "Take it. I'm fine."

Caroline looked at the phone, and Elena watched with fascination the different emotions on her face. First surprise, then disgust, and then a smile. _Klaus. _It had to be. Caroline looked a little guilty and then answered the phone.

"Yes? If you're calling to yell then just know it's going in one ear and out the other." Caroline rolled her eyes, and then mouthed to Elena _'so moody!' _

And then Caroline quickly paused, looking like she was debating something hard. "Well…"she trailed off into the phone, very aware that Elena was watching intensely, "I did _not _know that Kol was going to be daggered so I apologize to him, yes Klaus I hear him, and tell him to keep dreaming. Listen here, I did what I had to do to protect MY FAMILY. Friends can be family too Klaus." Caroline huffed but looked relieved.

Klaus said something softly, which made Caroline's shoulders sink. "Yea, I guess that's fine. But- I'm bringing Elena! So don't try anything funny."

Elena couldn't help herself, but she smiled as she heard Klaus' laugh coming from the phone.

Klaus hung up his phone quickly, beaming from his conversation with Caroline.

"Kol, I know you're still there," Klaus muttered, not even bothering to turn around, "You can't even leave when I ask for privacy, rude little brat."

Kol walked lazily into the room, not showing the slightest bit of regret at being caught. "Well, brother, after a century of being in a coffin, forgive me if I miss spending a little time with my brother. It's the least you can do to include me." Kol spoke in a mocking tone, wanting to get a reaction from Klaus. 1000 years hadn't made a difference in Kol's need to poke and prod someone.

Instead, Kol got a somewhat excited looking Klaus. "Kol, actually that's not a bad idea…why don't you join me. I'm heading to the grill in a bit. I'm meeting a friend. You can come along."

Kol knew better than to think that Klaus was suggesting this out of just the kindess of his heart, but smirked. "Why thank you. I feel so special to be your plus-one."

Klaus' eyes narrowed, but he forced himself to smile and rip his brother a new one. This would work out perfectly.

Klaus knew that Kol was going to show interest in Caroline for two reasons. First, anything Klaus liked Kol automatically liked so that a competition started. Secondly, she was a beautiful creature, and Kol could never resist good-looking women. But Klaus had a spectacular plan. Back in the day when he and Elijah fought for the gorgeous Tatia's heart, Kol had always been lurking in the background- barely a man, but with an evident crush on his older brother's shared love.

Klaus set down his drink and smirked at Kol. Tonight was the night that he set up his brother with Elena Gilbert.

VD - VD - VD

Kol threw open the door to the grill, probably with too much force than necessary. "Can you imagine brother, one little bar for all social events? That enough makes me want to flee this enchanting little town."

"Relax, Kol. Not everything revolves around liquor." Klaus looked around, and spotted Caroline and Elena perched by booth, talking softly.

He motioned for Kol to follow. They gracefully moved right behind the two women, and before Klaus could clear his throat, Caroline whirled around. "You're late." She said in a mocking tone.

Klaus played along, "Well this one," he jerked towards Kol, "had to check his appearance at least twenty times."

Kol rolled his eyes, "Must I be blamed for everything?" Caroline sent Klaus a questioning look, probably wondering why he decided to bring his brother along for this visit. Elena had quietly made her way from behind Caroline, and was now in view of the two brothers.

Klaus watched Kol carefully, taking in his reaction. Klaus could only tell that Kol was taken aback because he had known him for a thousand years. No doubt, Kol had seen Elena at the ball, but between her being surrounded by the pesky Salvatores, Elijah, or his mother, Kol was forced to find distractions elsewhere. Kol's seemingly cocky move by titling his head to the side and smiling was actually Kol being genuine. Klaus grinned- now he could have time with Caroline- alone.

But as Klaus had spent his time carefully studying Kol, Caroline had been shooting daggers at Klaus, being cunning enough to see through Klaus' plan. She lifted her eyebrows as if to say _Really? _Klaus avoided her gaze and smiled at a hesistant Elena.

"Brother," he gestured to Elena, "Surely you know of the lovely Elena Gilbert."

Kol never took his eyes off of Elena and smirked, "Well I don't live under a rock Nik. Elena?" Kol smiled, secretly loving the way her beautiful name sounded like coming off of his tongue. "I would love to hear about your interactions with my- with Esther," he said quickly, "I never did hear the whole story...and I admit, I am quite interested to know how you got my lunatic of a sister to not kill you." Elena smiled warmly, and decided that she wouldn't back down to Kol's veiled challenge. Kol motioned towards the bar, wanting to be rid of the extra company that Klaus and Caroline presented.

Elena gave him a genuine smile and walked alongside him to the bar.

VD - VD - VD - VD

Caroline looked up at Klaus, and despite her better judgment, grinned. "I must say…I'm impressed."

Klaus looked down at the feisty little vampire. "Well of course, love. But dare I say not as impressed as Kol?"

Caroline swatted at him playfully and Klaus shook his head- he could already tell Kol was in for the long run.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I really appreciate all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews! As well as for the interest people have taken in Tale as Old as Time. I hope this chapter is enjoyable! It was fun to write- Kol and Elena definitely have a few 'pre-lovers quarrel' spats. Next chapter there will be some big developments in their relationship and Klaus will make another appearance.

Please, even if it's short, let me know your opinion/hopes through _even just a brief review!_ I really do take them into account.

**Tale As Old As Time **

**Chapter 2: So Here's the Situation **

It had only been around fifteen minutes, and Kol would never admit it to Klaus, but Elena was completely enthralling him. He was having a great time trying to figure out more about this doppelganger everyone seemed to be bending over backwards for.

Kol listened intently as Elena recounted her brief, but quite violent, history with Rebekah.

Elena sighed, continuing her story at Kol's request, "After she threw all of the gasoline on me I honestly thought I was done. I guess I held out hope that Elijah would come…but I did manage to get her to calm down, obviously, seeing that I'm sitting here" Elena laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed..

"What can I say? Rebekah is very stubborn. And has quite a feisty temper." He winked at her, "I'm told it's a shared quality among us siblings."

Elena smiled at him, agreeing- all of the Originals _definitely _had tempers.

"So, where are your men tonight, Stefan and Damon? Did something happen? " Kol knew he had asked a provoking question from the look she gave him.

She shook her head, "Oh no, no no, we are _not _talking about them." Kol stared at her. Was she blushing? Judging by her heart rate, he had made her extremely uncomfortable. This was unfortunate, but now she had him very interested.

"If you answer that question, I promise to not bring them up the rest of the night," Kol offered, "I promise," he repeated.

Elena looked at him hesitantly and then conceded. "Fine. We are not really on the best of terms right now. Unlike Elijah…or even Klaus for that matter, I don't think that they respect me. I feel like they protect me out of obligation…because I look like her," Elena muttered.

Kol understood, "Katerina?" He buried his head in hands, laughing, "Probably one of the most annoying people I have ever met. And I have met a lot of people. What a pesky little thing." He tried to ease up the tension, and it worked. Elena giggled at Kol's show of discomfort.

"You know something; I think you're the first guy to have not fallen completely in love with her." Elena mused.

Kol grinned at her, "Do I get a prize?" he asked, with an almost suggestive undertone.

"Maybe," Elena teased, flashing him that beautiful smile.

He noticed her looking around the increasingly crowded grill. "I can take you home," he offered.

Elena mentally cursed herself. She was nervous because she didn't want to run into either Salvatore brother. She was enjoying her time with Kol way too much to have the buzz-kills come ruin it.

"I never said I didn't want to continue this at home…I would just hate to be interrupted by the broody brothers. This happens to be the only social place in town," she explained, wanting him to understand that the change in plans was not because of him at all. .

Kol grinned at her, "I like the way you think Elena. I hope you have no aversion to running."

Elena gulped. The times where Damon and Stefan had whirled her away had _not _ended well. She always got sick or violently ill. Needless to say, it was not her favorite activity.

"You're hesitant," Kol pointed out, "Scared that we'll hit a squirrel? I assure you…I've had a couple of lifetimes to practice."

"No it's not that. Just the past few times I've 'run' with a vampire it wasn't the most pleasurable experience," she admitted to him.

"I have the uncanny ability to make many things pleasurable," making Elena want to blush, "I think you'll find that Originals are much different than regular vampires…for the better if I might add."

He held out his hand, "Miss Gilbert, may I?"

She grasped his hand with hers. "Why of course you may," she answered, adopting his formal tone.

'Running' with an Original was indescribable. Whereas Stefan and Damon made it seem like a Disney World ride gone wrong, with Kol it was like a massive adrenaline rush…like she was walking on air. Within a few seconds they were in front of her house, and she was already missing it. Well, that, and the fact that Kol was holding her hand. She ignored the fact that he knew where her house was without asking.

Kol glanced at her. "Tell me, was it great?" Elena rolled her eyes, he was definitely cocky, that's for sure.

"Actually, yes. Very fun." She told him. But he had cocked his head to the side as if listening to something intensely.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, getting worried because in her life it was rare that one day didn't go by without a disaster.

"It's just that your street seems absolutely silent. It's odd."

To Elena, nothing was different. But she was glad that he was there. She walked up to the front door, and moved to turn on the lights. Nothing.

Gasping, she flung herself back outside, mildly panicking. She walked backwards quickly, traumatized by the last time her power had 'been out'- and actually her house had been terrorized and Alaric nearly murdered. _Smack! _Something hard- Kol's chest she realized.

He hissed. Not at her, but towards the house, obviously sensing that something was wrong. She found herself positioned behind him. "Something's off." Kol kept looking back and forth from the house to her. "I don't hear or see anything…and my abilities are top of line." Of course he couldn't help but throw that last part in.

"Sorry," she muttered, not wanting to tremble in front of him, trying hard to not fidget with nervousness. "It's just the last time my power was out, someone had come in and stabbed Alaric. Then there were bloody handprints and blood on all of the walls and floors...going up the stairs, like a horror movie. It was just Matt, myself and a couple of knives. We were really lucky." Her voice was shaking, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Kol asked incredulously, his head looking back and forth from the house to her. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Elena felt silly, so she began walking towards the door again, determined to not let Kol see her vulnerable.

"Um, Elena," she heard him ask, "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm going into the house Kol." She kept walking.

He shook his head, laughing. "You know, I had heard you got yourself into compromising positions often. Not to insult you." He grinned, gesturing toward her, "But now I do realize why in fact that is."

Elena put her hand on her hip and faced him, feeling slightly offended, but surprised that he had been having conversations about her. "Oh really? And why is that?"

Kol knew she was testing him, but he could certainly hold his own. "You do walk right into danger. Like a magnet," he added.

Elena huffed, "Well, fine. I won't go inside."

Kol was genuinely confused. "Why not?"

Elena looked at him with a 'you've got to be kidding look'.

"What?" Kol asked, "You're safe."

"You just called me a danger magnet. And now you're saying I'm safe?"

"Of course, because you're with me!" He exclaimed, looking exasperated.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Cocky much?"

Kol couldn't help it. She had walked into this one. "Very," he smirked at her, "But still speaking the truth. It's probably just the power. But in this town," he gestured around, "the power going out can signal an apocalypse so I'll run around and check."

Kol had to admit, he was loving this feisty side of her, even if it was at his own expense.

He held out his hand to her, motioning for Elena to come forward. She looked at him like he was crazy. Why was he expecting that she would want to tag along for this adventure? She looked at him curiously.

"Well surely you don't expect me to just leave you here, open to any attack, while I go run around?"

Elena just looked at him.

"Oh for the love of God!" he muttered, "This explains a lot. Let me guess. You always are told to stay put, while your vampire friends search around, and then that's when you're taken or something other disaster happens."

Elena nodded, almost astonished by the accuracy of his answer, and Kol threw his hands in the air. "I feel like I need to teach a crash course in How to Protect the Human 101."

Elena glared at him, accepting her defeat. He was right. "Fine, you may come in to my house." She accepted his hand, barely having time to adjust before she felt the wind rushing around her, and that familiar jolt of adrenaline fusing in her bloodstream.

She could tell he was enjoying it too. He knew very well nothing was wrong, but never could pass up an opportunity to be close to her. One of his arms had released her hand, and instead snaked around her waist, loosely, but protectively. And she liked it. She even allowed herself to relax into him a little bit, making him respond by gripping her more tightly.

He stopped moving. "Everything looks fine."

She carefully disentangled herself from him and stepped back. "Thanks for looking. This is probably the only time the something isn't caused by supernatural mischief." He paused, just staring at her, because her heart was rapidly speeding up the longer he looked. This was interesting…though he did have effect on the ladies.

The only light came from the moon, brilliantly illuminating her already gorgeous features. Her slight blush made her lips even more appealing. They spent several seconds like that, analyzing one another's reaction to the other.

The lights flashed on, causing Elena to jump forward, of course, right into Kol. She realized that he was fast enough to have moved out of the way…but instead, he chose to let her fall into his arms. She smiled at that. Her phone buzzed, and she was thankful for the excuse to look down. The way his unbelievable brown eyes were staring into hers was making her feel something. It was from Caroline.

"I'm fine. Really," she promised him, giving Kol a warm smile. "That was Caroline. She's going to spend the night. Thanks for everything…I mean it," she told him, giving him a shy smile.

His eyes sparkled at her appreciation, "Your stubborn attitude would get you out of even the most dangerous situations," he told her seriously, and then laughed, wanting her to not stress anymore.

"Hey!" she playfully swatted him. He gently, but quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "I hear Caroline coming…so tomorrow, seven o'clock?" He winked at her, giving her no time to answer, and then disappeared right as Caroline walked into the room.

"Elenaa!" She sang happily, "Was that Kol leaving?" Elena mentally groaned, she could literally see the wheels in Caroline's head start to turn.

Elena looked up, "Yea actually it was. I had fun." 

Caroline grinned and flopped onto Elena's bed. "Come on," she motioned, "I want to hear all about it."

VD – VD – VD –VD – VD – VD

Kol flashed outside, and the inside the house one more time, doing a thorough sweep. HE didn't feel obligated, and was sure as hell not a babysitter, but he was starting to feel something very strong for her. Like a pull, and he had the feeling tonight had been the start of something beautiful. Now Elena had three Original brothers protecting her. She had always had Elijah, and though Klaus' motives were a little sketchy, she had him too. And now Kol. He made a note to keep special tabs on the Salvatore brothers.

Anyone would be stupid to mess with Elena, and he would make sure they realized it…Kol could get _very _angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

**Chapter 3 **

**Note: ** Sorry for the wait! I hope it is worth it though! Please review- I'm also wondering about raising the rating of this fiction to "M" also. Anyways, let me know what you think! Enjoy!

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD

It was moments like this where Elena really did question her judgment. She turned her face in disgust, recoiling away from Stefan. His breath smelled strongly of whiskey and she felt herself beginning to panic. Why had she even come here in the first place? Stefan looked at Damon and Elena bitterly, obviously overanalyzing their physical closeness. Elena could barely see anything at all, thanks to Damon's raven-black hair blocking her view. In a way, she was grateful. An insane Stefan was one situation, but a crazy, alcoholic Stefan raised the stakes significantly. Still though, Elena knew that as much as Stefan might attempt to beat up Damon, no matter how far gone he was, they had one of the most powerful bonds she had ever witnessed, and Stefan would never willingly take his brother's life. Elena gritted her teeth at this thought, because nothing in it guaranteed that she and Damon wouldn't be roughed up any.

"It was _humiliating _Elena!" Stefan spat with venom, aimed at both Damon and Elena. He was referring to growing relationship between herself and certain Original brother. Damon had instantly pulled Elena behind him after Stefan had made movements indicating that he had every intention of becoming physical with her to get his point across. "Dropping by to check on you, then smelling _him _in every room of the house! You certainly moved on quickly didn't you?" Elena was too mad to even blush at his implications, and instead indulged in some creative swearing, earning herself a grin from Damon.

"You little bastard!" Elena continued, too worked up now to even think about her own safety. "How dare you! You don't own me. I came by her as a nice, respectful gesture to come and clear things up myself to prevent any confusion. I see now that I shouldn't have wasted my efforts on you at least." Elena glared at the young man who had once held her heart, but now that she thought about it…never her soul.

Elena sighed furiously as she heard the crackle of thunder, and the room quickly was filled with the ominous flashes of lightening. She turned back to Damon, not wanting to leave him alone with a volatile Stefan to deal with. "Call me later, okay?" Damon gave her an easy wink, one she had come to love, and that made her heart rest. It was Damon's way of telling her it would be fine…that she could go. She nodded at him again and left the house quietly, not even bothering to acknowledge Stefan's presence.

Elena sped down the damp streets at a fast, but safe speed. She still had six hours until her first official date with Kol. It made her smile.

Elena's grip on the steering wheel faltered. Funny, because she had made it into her car before the heavy downpour had started. Regretting her choice as soon as she looked down, Elena made a horrified sound. Blood- presumably, from where Stefan had raked her with his nails, trailed down her arms and coated her hand. She narrowed her eyes at the road, even more determined to make it home in one piece. She would show Stefan that he did not intimidate her. She briefly thought of Damon, hoping that he was still okay.

After parking her car in the driveway, Elena didn't try to run any faster up the stairs. It was too late now, she was drenched in rainwater, and the water chilled her to the bone. Halfway up the stairs, Elena paused, hearing the front door open again.

Was Stefan that far gone to seriously follow her home? She slowly moved to retrieve one of the stakes Alaric had hidden variously around the house at different locations from underneath the chest outside of her room. Her heart pounded not from fear, but from the cold that was settling in her bones.

She turned, a death-like grip on the stake, and took a deep breath- ready to pounce. She gasped.

"Kol?"

He looked at her apologetically, and then focused on the stake she still clenched in her hands. He moved to remove it, not out of concern for himself, but for Elena. "Oh." She grinned sheepishly and handed him the stake. "Thanks. I thought you were someone else." She bit her lip out of nervousness, mentally fretting about her disheveled appearance- not to mention her erratic heartbeat.

Kol gave her an easy grin and couldn't help but look her watered down appearance a once over, he was still a man after all. Elena watched as the playful look in his eyes disappeared as he zeroed in on Elena bloody arm. "I knew I smelled blood." After she allowed him to, he cradled her wounded arm with the upmost gentleness. "I was coming to surprise you," he explained. "But then I heard your heat beating so fast and thought I smelled blood through the rain, so I stopped in. I hope you don't mind." He gave her the most effortless grin that Elena was sure he could use to get anything in the world.

"No, it's definitely fine." Elena breathed out slowly, not wanting to make a complete fool of herself. She made a motion to go into her room. "I'm freezing. You weren't going to abandon me on our first date were you? I just need to take a quick shower."

He stepped extremely close to her, and without making her feel uncomfortable whispered, "Too soon for an invitation?"

Elena laughed, and had to tilt her head upwards to look at his imposing figure. "Much." But Elena didn't want Kol to change his mind about her and assume she was some silly, child-like girl, which gave her the courage to poke her head back around the door. "But never say never." She teased him, grinning at his reaction, and stunned appearance.

Kol had definitely met his match.

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD

Elena sat on her bed, feeling refreshed. She towel dried her hair and then slipped on a loose v-neck shirt and some yoga pants.

"Hey, Kol? Can you come here?" Elena didn't know if he had left or stayed, but wasn't surprised when he answered.

His silky voice immediately responded. "Oh well this is an exciting turn of plans…" Kol chuckled and slipped into the room still laughing. "Just messing with you. At your service love." He was definitely related to Klaus.

Elena carefully sidestepped him, heading to her closet, knowing that whenever she was in a close proximity to the dashing Original she lost some of her better judgment. Her muffled voice came through the closet, but Kol could hear her perfectly. "What should I wear?"

Kol had to stop himself from answering her with a very inappropriate response. He knew without asking that a Salvatore had wounded Elena, both physically and emotionally, and it made him angry and feel very protective of her. "I would say similar to what you wore at the Grill that day with Caroline, but I'm not exactly the expert in women's clothing," he said dryly.

Elena laughed as she looked around her closet. She ended up settling on something a little more elegant than what she had worn to the Grill; a cute black skirt with a flowing white blouse that the tucked in perfectly, along with black wedges and gold jewelry to complete the outfit.

She threw open the closet door, mockingly covering her face and she whirled past him. "I need to put my makeup on!"

Kol looked at her longingly and she bolted for her bathroom, the air filled with her unique smell. With his superhuman eyes, he could take in her outfit. As always, she was a vision of beauty.

"You are still gorgeous, Elena." Kol insisted, as he picked up various photos scattered around her room, trying to learn more about the young woman who had completely infatuated him.

Elena came out of the bathroom with confidence. "You clean up nicely." Kol must have run home while she was showering, because he too was in evening attire.

"Well, I can't deny that. But you win the award tonight." Elena decided that flirting was a natural gift Kol had. She was excited about her feelings for him. Even though technically they had only been speaking for less than a week, her heart felt like she had known him for a lifetime. Plus, he made her genuinely happy.

VD – VD- VD – VD – VD

After whirling Elena away in that all too familiar adrenaline defying run with a vampire, Kol and Elena were seated in a posh but welcoming restaurant- far from Mystic Falls. "Elijah first introduced me to this place. He has always had a thing for…food, and the Grill became a bit redundant during his stays in Mystic Falls."

"You and Elijah look alike." Elena commented, secretly relishing in any personal details Kol would share.

Kol smirked. "Well we are brothers. Kidding, kidding. It's true. We do feature some uncanny resemblances, compared to my other siblings. But don't let the outward appearance fool you…" Kol swirled his wine and then took a sip.

Elena met the obvious challenge. "Oh, I don't."

Kol leaned back in his chair, smiling at a very happy Elena. She really was full of surprises, once you thought you had her figured out, she did something completely unexpected.

Elena was very confused when he suddenly looked straight past her. He narrowed his eyes and became very still.

"Kol? What's wrong?" She tried to get his attention.

Kol definitely wasn't panicking, because as an Original virtually any threat was not even really a threat…more of just a nuisance.

She heard the heavy, ominous footsteps behind her, and understood even without turning around what was coming. Actually, more like _who _was coming.

"Really Stefan? Haven't you done enough damage this morning?" Elena subconsciously massaged her bandaged arm, remembering his actions.

At this, Kol gave Stefan a cocky but warning hiss. Elena supposed that for Stefan, Kol must have looked extremely threatening. The only thing moving were his dark eyes. Back and forth. Watching Stefan. Warning Stefan.

Without even acknowledging Kol's presence, Stefan put his hand on the back of Elena's chair, but she refused to show weakness or make Kol deal with her problems.

"It's a free country, Elena. This is what normal people do."

"So what's your excuse then?" Kol quipped effortlessly, with a cunning look in his eyes.

Under normal circumstances, per Klaus' wish, Kol would reign in his power, to try and prevent unnecessary altercations or curious supernatural creatures from coming around. Now, Kol allowed the power to shine without putting any restraints on it. He sat there innocently, watching as Stefan tensed. It served as a strong reminder to Stefan that, no matter how youthfully handsome Kol appeared, who was predator and who was the prey.

Kol clapped his hands together. "Well Stefan, if that's all, thanks for stopping by. Let's not make it a habit. I do try and refrain from violence in front of elegant women…perhaps you should take a note. This is my last warning. I assure you, in this ridiculous power struggle, you will never be the victor."

Elena smirked at Stefan, and teasingly raised her wineglass at him.

Stefan was gone in an instant. Elena tried to get her heart to stop pounding so fast, and gave Kol a warm smile of gratitude.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I should have realized he would do something like this." Elena felt embarrassed at Stefan's actions.

Kol shrugged. "Elena you can't control a moody vampire. His choices are his own." He looked at her carefully. "I think you need a little vacation from Mystic Falls, get your mind off of things, and maybe give Stefan time to fix his ways. Wouldn't that be fun? Maybe the little blond could join us as well."

Elena looked at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

Kol laughed. "Of course! Just give me a place, and consider the plans made."

Elena flushed, too excited to even think about eating.

She was going on a vacation with Kol.

She was falling in love.

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD

**Please review! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

****Hello! Here is chapter 4- I hope you enjoy! And also- _thank you SO much to all of the reviewers! _They make my day and at the same give me some appreciated guidance- so please, read and review! I promise I will have "Faded" updated by the end of the week.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 4**

Elena slipped her hand out of Kol's for just a moment, long enough to dig out her house key and open the front door.

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, feeling a little timid now that they were in a much more private place compared to the restaurant. "Would you like to come in?" She leaned against the door, looking at him coyly.

Kol removed his coat and smiled at the spark in Elena's eyes as she watched him, marveling at his every move.

He stepped into the house. "I couldn't say no even if I wanted to." He moved to flick on some lights, and then paused, watching as Elena removed her shoes and set down her purse.

It was late. They had dined and talked quietly for hours, and now it was early morning. Kol had even compelled the restaurant to stay open an extra hour, too enthralled by Elena to think about leaving.

Elena could feel Kol watching her, and she willed herself not to blush. She looked up at him apologetically, "I need to change these bandages. I'll go grab what I need."

Her beautiful hair rippled like a wave down her back as she raced up the stairs quickly. When she returned, Elena just about dropped everything she was holding. "Oh!"

Kol had unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up, and had loosened the neckline by undoing a couple of buttons.

She was already losing her train of thought by his mere appearance.

He smirked at her expression. "See anything you like?" He moved closer to remove the medical supplies Elena was holding, and set them on the kitchen counter.

She scowled at him. "It's a nice look."

He carefully stroked her arm, and expertly removed the old bandages. Elena held her breath. She hoped the dim lighting would stop him from seeing the growing blush across her face.

He patted her arm quietly. "Finished. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Even though he towered above her, they were face to face.

"Thank you. No, not at all," she breathed, pressing into the cold granite behind her.

Instead of straightening back up and allowing Elena to get from in between the counter and him, Kol placed both arms on either side of her, with a dashing grin on his face. "That's good. Glad I could help," he said slowly, teasing her into making the first move.

Elena couldn't help but smile, and if he wanted to play this game then she was more than capable. Rather than looking everywhere but at him, Elena stared into his darkening eyes.

They were both getting impatient, and Kol leaned impossibly close. She raised herself up on her toes, in heavy anticipation, sighing as he crushed their lips together, refusing to budge. Oddly enough, she liked the feeling of being trapped between his body and counter, and used it to her advantage.

She was positive he growled at she provocatively used the counter to help push her flush against Kol, she grinded into him gently at first, never breaking their first kiss. He briefly remembered that she was human, and if he didn't want her to suffocate then he needed let her have a breather. Forehead to forehead, Elena panted and steadied herself.

This didn't stop him leaving a trail of hot kisses from her jaw to her collarbone, moving his arms in closer to hold her waist. If she grinded up on him anymore, he would be seriously tempted to throw her over his shoulder and have his way with her upstairs. Elena gasped in delight at the newest contact, roughly tilting his head back to hers.

Without warning, Kol hoisted her up on the counter top effortlessly. She immediately crossed her legs behind his back, pushing him in closer and gaining better access. She ran a hand gently through his luscious brown hair and drove him wild, running her hands up and down his chest.

"That was a hell of a first kiss," Kol remarked in a low voice, without budging from his current position.

Elena looked at him ruefully, feeling her swollen lips. "You didn't seem to mind."

Kol held her hands tightly in his own, a devilish look in his eyes. "We could go for two in one night. Break a new record."

Elena rolled her eyes at him. "We've only kissed once. We have no record to break."

Kol breathed in her ear, smiling at how her heartbeat was already reacting. "Then we have a hell of a standard to set."

"By all means. If you're up for it," Elena challenged him, edging her way off the counter to stand in front of him.

He didn't even respond. He removed her own jacket and threw it with such force that she heard it whiz into the den. "Thank you," she murmured breathlessly, as he backed her into a wall.

His own hands were occupied, shielding her back from taking too much roughing up against the wall.

"Let me help you with that," Elena grinned, letting his shirt drop to the floor at their feet.

She couldn't help but feel his lean and toned upper body, admiring the way his muscles flexed.

Kol stopped and cocked his head to the side, listening intently. "Someone's coming, female I believe."

Elena looked around wondrously. "Caroline's timing sucks."

He laughed lightly and picked his shirt up off the floor. "It's not a vampire, but the footsteps do sound familiar…"

Elena jumped as she heard the sound of a key unlocking the front door.

"Elena?" Was that Meredith Fell?

A chill crept up on Elena as Kol sped out of the room instantly, knowing that Elena was safe, but not in the mood… or state of dress to speak to anyone.

"Elena, I'm so sorry to barge in. I saw some lights on and I really needed to grab Alaric a few things. We're making progress- really we are. I'm still cautious, but hopeful." Meredith gave Elena a tired smile as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's completely fine Meredith. I'm glad you stopped in. Please, go and get whatever you need." She looked at Meredith hesitantly. "Is…is he doing okay?"

Meredith nodded with understanding. "He's not mad at you at all. He knows that everyone is just trying to help him. It's paying off. I'm confident. Well, if you'll excuse me I'll be out of your hair in just a minute. I can let myself out."

"Sure. That would be great. I was just heading up to bed anyways." Elena tried not to smile, knowing that if Kol had his way she wouldn't be sleeping at all tonight, not that Elena wanted to go that far so quickly. But there was nothing wrong with having some fun. "I'll see you around Meredith, and thanks for doing this."

"Of course. I'll see you later." Elena gave a small wave and dragged up the stairs, suddenly feeling all of the tiredness that had been building up.

Elena entered her dark room, already knowing what to expect. Sure enough, Kol appeared, encircling her waist lovingly, and to her amusement, still shirtless.

"You're exhausted," he murmured quietly, "I've worn you out." Kol closed Elena's bedroom curtains and turned on a small lamp.

"In the best possible way." Elena stifled a yawn and went into her closet, changing into yoga pants and a loose tee shirt.

Kol listened to Meredith's movements downstairs. "Meredith just left. Sorry about just leaving you, but I could sense she was harmless. We're not exactly on the greatest terms." He sat down on her bed, lied down on one side and stared at the ceiling.

"It's fine. She's not really on great terms with anyone in this town, but I owe her. She's saving Alaric from himself and that ring." Elena emerged from her closet, still ogling at Kol's shirtless appearance.

"It's not your fault, you know," Kol said quietly. "The ring and all."

Elena gave him a strained smile, not wanting to become an emotional mess. "I know. I just feel stupid thinking that one man could cheat death so many times and not face any consequences."

Kol looked at her thoughtfully. "On the positive side, now you are aware about the ring, he's alive, and he'll recover, it's a good lesson for all."

"It really is." She turned to switch off the lamp. "It's been a little strange not having anyone else in the house with me. Usually I've been at Caroline's, or she stays here, to be safe."

Kol undid the covers for Elena, and she got into the bed. "Is that an invitation for me to stay? Because it's a yes. Then I have to go discuss some things with Klaus."

Elena wiggled her way towards him. "Like the vacation you promised me?" She laughed as she nestled into the bed, snug in his chest.

"Like that vacation I promised you. We've got to be on our A game you impress you ladies," he teased her.

"You impressed me tonight," Elena pointed out.

"I try." Kol whispered sarcastically, running his fingers through her soft hair.

Elena smiled in the dark, blissfully happy within his arms and under his touch.

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD

"You want me to do what? You do see how this might be a little awkward right? Oh hey Elena, I know I've kidnapped you to create my vampire army and I'm currently trying to become romantically involved with your best friend- want to go on a vacation?"

Kol rolled his eyes. Though Klaus tried to present himself as being unconcerned and distant, he was still a dramatic at heart.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but you're not the Original Elena will be occupied with…" Kol grinned.

Klaus snaked around the room, lifting up various bottles of priceless alcohol before selecting one, much to Kol's annoyance.

"I admit, I've thought about whisking Caroline away from this hellhole of a town." He swirled his liquor around.

"Well you might want to thank this hellhole for introducing her to you then." Kol could never resist an excuse to be a smart ass.

Klaus glared, "And where would we go? I assume you've already picked that out too."

Klaus pretended to be disinterested, when actually, he was jealous he hadn't thought of this first.

"I should, considering you kept a dagger in me for a hundred years," Kol answered, with only a trace of bitterness.

Klaus shifted in his seat, "Oh quit being a whiny brat. Pick a place."

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD

"We're doing what?" Caroline froze for a minute, briefly stunned enough to forget what had her so upset in the first place.

Elena smiled. "I'm not kidding, I promise."

"But you hate Klaus…that would be so weird!"

Elena sighed. "Well I'm not exactly going so I can spend quality time with _him._ And besides, maybe you can help him recover from trauma of having mommy _and _daddy issues."

Caroline grinned, always up for a challenge. "I need to go shopping! I have no idea what to wear or how long- you're coming too!" She glanced at her phone, frowning. "It's him- again…a part of me will always love him. I told him that but I'm just not in love with him anymore."

Elena shrugged. "Well he can't do anything to Klaus, so don't worry about that. And he wouldn't be stupid enough to take it out on you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure we've established that Klaus can take care of himself."

"You should go see him, or call him at least. I'm sure he's been worried about you."

"You know what? You're right Elena. I'm going right now." Caroline made a puzzled face, and then looked as if a realization had dawned on her, "I…miss him. I've been missing him- all this time…so much! I can't believe I've been so stupid! Damn it Elena, do _not _laugh at me." Elena smirked all the same.

Caroline ran past Elena, not even bothering to drive. "I'll talk to you later!" She shouted, fading into the morning air.

Elena felt another whoosh of air behind her, and grinned, already enveloped in strong arms. "Back again so soon?" She teased, giving him a hug.

He looked down at her intently, "I just can't seem to stay away," Kol murmured, "Unfortunately, I do have something serious to talk to you about…can we go inside?"

Only then did Elena notice the various bruises covering his lean arms, rapidly fading as she watched.

_Bonnie. _

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Please review? ****This chapter is focused mainly on just K/E. No worries- I have not forgotten about the upcoming trip for the 'fabulous four' (K/E and Klaus/C). Any suggestions about where they should go? Review and let me know!**

**In order news****, I am very excited to say that I will be starting a new story**** (well, publishing because I've already started), which I hope to get up sometime in the next two weeks. It's been a blast writing it, and I've already got a good five chapters of written material. **

**It is a Damon and Elena, and will be rated 'M'. There are several twists I'm going to do!**

**Interested? If you want to know more, PM me and I can give some hints and answer questions. **

Thank you! 

**Onto the story…**

"What…why would she do this to you?" Elena held his hand tightly, tugging him into her house. Kol trailed behind. "Is that blood on your shirt?" Elena's eyes were wide as she took in his appearance.

He decided it would be best not to lie. "Yeah, it's mine."

Her eyes narrowed. Kol closed the front door for her, unwilling to meet Elena's concerned eyes. "She came and sought me out. She was channeling some of Esther's power, hence this," he gestured to his healing arm. He placed an arm on the small of her back, leading Elena into the kitchen.

"Why do you keep looking out the window?" Elena asked. She moved to the wall and turned off the lights.

Kol was impulsive but smart. His instincts were reminded her of a wild animal- on edge, but confident.

He looked at her with an amused expression. "No lights? _Please _tell me what you're planning."

Elena swatted him playfully, blushing slightly. "The way you're acting makes me feel like I need to be hiding! Should I be worried?"

He smiled. "I just want to make sure that I'm here should someone pay you a visit," he answered vaguely.

"And just how would you know 'someone' is going to pay me a visit?"

Kol scoffed. "Bonnie might be extra strong right now, but I'll always be stronger." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I got in her head. She's angry Elena. She's angry at _you._"

Elena seemed unfazed by this, and Kol guessed that everything the poor doppelganger had gone through had toughened her up to an extreme. Instead of worrying about her own future, she seemed concerned for the others. "Should I warn Caroline? We're still best friends."

"See, that's the thing, Elena- she's delusional to a point where she feels only pity for Caroline. But from what I've seen, Caroline is very suited to vampirism…but regardless, her anger is mainly at you. And our situation is just fueling that anger."

Elena sighed, mourning the loss of a friend. "I miss her, I do. But someone this angry…look, I get that she has a duty as a servant of nature, but she also has a duty as a best friend and Esther is manipulating her. And she's angry enough to let it happen."

"Why don't you go up to my room and rest for a little while? You haven't slept in days."

Elena giggled as Kol swung her around and carried her bridal style.

"Only on the condition that you come with me." He eyes were filled with affection, and other emotions that made Elena want to jump him right there.

Elena snuggled in closer to his chest, ignoring the dried blood. "Well then I don't think there's going to be much sleeping involved…" She gave him a sly grin.

He looked down at her. "I would hope not," he grinned, looking happier and less concerned.

Elena squealed as Kol set her upright and pulled her in for wild kiss. He hands were tangled in her long straight hair, and she took the opportunity to slip her arms underneath his jacket.

She pulled away, frowning. "Why aren't those bruises going away Kol?"

Had he been able to shiver, Kol would have as her slender fingers traced the multiple disfigurations. They were fading, but very slowly. And especially slow for an Original.

"She used magic to give me the bruises. Think of Bonnie as a witch on steroids," he tried to explain, "so everything was magnified."

Elena grew only more troubled by this. "But why didn't you stop her? Mentally you've got an unstable amount of Power, and physically…well," She swatted his arm at his teasing smile, "you're spectacular," Elena winked.

"To get inside of her head I had to give something to distract her. By letting her do magic on me, it gave me a bridge to her mind. First and last time I hope I'll have to do that."

"I hope so too. I'm going to text Caroline and tell her to stay put at your house. I know that you said that Bonnie wasn't angry toward her, but Bonnie is unstable and I won't let Caroline get hurt. Can you hand me my-" Kol was staring intently at the closed door, and his head was tilted to the side. His arms were tensed and ready to react, and she guessed his fangs would be making an appearance shortly at this rate.

He turned and faced her. Tiny veins were beginning to appear under his eyes, but that didn't have any effect on Elena. "Elena, move to the hallway by the staircase and open up that closet," Kol whispered. He didn't seem frightened, only annoyed at whoever was about to make their presence known.

His eyes pleaded with her to cooperate for once. "I don't want her to know you're here," Kol urged, pointing to the hallway again.

Elena froze mid-step, her blood running cold. Bonnie was here. "Okay, okay I'm going, but I can't hide forever- you taught me that!"

Kol rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "This is not hiding- this is observing. I want to see what she does."

"My car is outside, she's knows I'm here," Elena muttered as she opened the closet door.

She jumped as Kol's voice came from right beside her, "No she probably thinks I came and whisked you away," he closed the closet door after they were both in securely. It was snug, but one chair sat in the middle.

Kol stood standing in front of the wall that faced the front door.

Elena bit her lip, not wanting to sound stupid. "Can you see through that?"

Kol paused, unsure of how to explain this. "Yes and no. If I really wanted or needed to, I could, but that would really take a lot of Power. But there's ways around it, I can instead sense movement and positions. It's like I can see but only some things are maximized and non-significant things are lost."

"Oh." Elena was silent, her mind racing a thousand thoughts. They both heard the unmistaken sound of jingling keys. Shoot. Elena had forgotten that they all kept spare keys for each other's houses.

She looked up at Kol apologetically, "Oops."

Kol just smiled back, which was odd. "Trust me, she's not getting in."

"I love the cocky attitude and all, but if she wants to snoop she has a _key_."

"Did I mention I changed the front locks last night?" He leaned back, pleased with himself.

"You have excellent timing," Elena conceded.

"Of course I do. She's gone now, by the way."

Elena placed her hand on the door handle, ready to get out of the claustrophobic space.

"Don't you want to stay for a little?" Kol stepped forward playfully. "I'm intrigued by this seven minutes in heaven idea I heard about…"

Elena stood there- flushed and breathing rapidly. She shocked herself by what she said next.

"I'm told I'm a pretty good teacher."

In a flash, Kol had her pinned against the door, preventing her from moving. She loved it. Her arms encircled his waist and pressed them closer together. His mouth attacked hers with an unbridled passion, forcing Elena to keep up. She shuddered from the intensity and ripped off his jacket. Her hands roamed across his abs, traveling in every direction. "Elena…you're playing with fire…"

She removed his shirt in a flash. "You won't let me get burned." Though her tone was teasing, Kol could see the passionate emotions in her eyes. He was her protector. She trusted him. And he would not let her down.


End file.
